


Spin For You

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Musician Simon, Novel Translator Raphael, Record Shop AU, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: They moved from shelf to shelf slowly gathering a pile of records. They were nearing the back of the store now. Closer to the cash register. Raphael spared a glance for the cashier and oh.Oh fuck was he attractive.





	1. Tell Me What You Want What You Really Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Song to listen to while reading: Wannabe by the Spice Girls

“We don’t own a record player”

“Not yet”

“You’re planning on getting one?”

“Sure” Magnus said dismissively, purposely looking away from his shorter companion.

Oh.

Oh no.

Raphael let out a long drawn sigh.

“You already bought one didn’t you?”

“It should be here by Friday”

“Magnus!”

“Raphael!”

And just like that the argument was over. Raphael knew when to pick and choose his battles when it came to Magnus and his tendency to impulse buy useless crap.

They got two cats and a home bar out of it. However Raphael could do without all the tacky statues and knickknacks that littered their apartment. (“They are not tacky, you just don’t appreciate decor Biscuit” “I appreciate having space on my desk not being occupied by faux flamingos, Magnus”)

The record store itself was small and rather shabby. He didn’t even know these things still existed. The Internet was a glorious thing where you could listen to any music you wanted, any time, any where.

Record players were a bit useless in his opinion. He understood Magnus’s attraction to them. Something old, authentic and aesthetically pleasing. The kind of thing people would admire when they visited them. The kind of thing Ragnor would adore. The kind of thing that Magnus would use obsessively for a few weeks before getting bored of.

The kind of thing that would mildly annoy Raphael until he got used to its presence in the apartment. Like the cats. Not like the bar.

He really liked the bar.

“I could do anything with my Friday” Raphael said just to be contrary.

“Yes you could, the world is your oyster however this particular Friday you’re with me” Magnus replied leading him into the store.

It was warmer inside which was a small blessing. The weather was on the final stages of winter before it gave in to spring. Raphael would miss the winter when summer came around but for now he would gladly welcome warmth.

Plus Magnus did nothing but complain during the winter that he didn’t have someone to keep him warm at night. Raphael had suggested taking Church to bed and got a filthy look in return.

The store was charming Raphael couldn’t deny that. Even with the smell of old paper lingering around the room.

Magnus took a nice deep breath and was off like a shot, looking at anything that caught his attention. Raphael trailed behind, critiquing every album he picked up.

“C'mon I know you like Sinatra”

“It’s past Christmas why would we buy his Christmas album”

“I’m thinking of having a Christmas in Jul-”

“No”

“But-”

“No”

“You’re no fun”

Raphael stuck out his tongue.

“Real mature”

“Just like Christmas in July”

They moved from shelf to shelf slowly gathering a pile of records. They were nearing the back of the store now. Closer to the cash register. Raphael spared a glance for the cashier and oh.

Oh fuck was he attractive.

Raphael was struck with how foreign the thought was to him. It’s not that he’d never seen someone attractive before. It’s just, he’s never really been attracted to some one before.

Wow. It wasn’t terrible, it was just… different.

“Raph. Raphael. Are you even paying attention? No? Good, then I’ll definitely treat myself to a Spice Girls album” Magnus said adding the vinyl to their growing collection.

Raphael didn’t fully register his words. The cashiers hair looked so soft and curly, his glasses skewed his face a little but that jawline did things to Raphael that he never thought a jawline could do. How could someone be that good looking. Good looking enough for Raphael’s heart to do a funny little thing that would be worrying if he hadn’t read it in every fucking romance novel ever.

Don’t ask why he read so many. He genuinely doesn’t have a choice.

Oh fuck how did he himself look? He should be fine. Then why was he smoothing out his hair and fixing his jacket. It didn’t need fixing but it was an automatic response. Raphael did not enjoy this feeling of self consciousness. Not a new feeling just an unpleasant one.

“Earth to Santiago. Are you reading Santiago?” Magnus asked waving a hand in front of Raphael’s face.

“Wha- What the hell” Raphael said swatting Magnus’s hand away.

“You zoned out for a moment. Thought I’d finally lost you the void” He joked giving the younger boy a little friendly bump on the shoulder.

Raphael said nothing but tried to show his distaste as well as possible while hiding how desperately he wanted to look at the cashier, just once more, just to see if that thing with his heart happened again.

He didn’t look back and instead followed Magnus to the other side of the store because “I think I need to get that AC/DC album, you know how Chairman Meow loves them” (Raphael had tried to argue that he was a cat and didn’t have music preferences but Magnus refused to hear it).

–––——————————————

  
Magnus finally declared that he had leeched everything he wanted from the shelves. Raphael nearly collapsed with relief until he realised they were going to the cash register where the hot cashier was staring down at a notebook and fiddling with the pen in his hand. Raphael watched as he dragged the top of the pen across his lower lip and swallowed as he thought about how soft and pliant it looked.

God how did Magnus manage being attracted to people. It was awful and distracting. A small swell of anxiety grew in his chest that he instantly clamped down. It was just a normal transaction between cashier and costumer. The likelihood that Raphael would say anything was very low. They’d buy the twenty or so vinyls and leave like every other costumer.

Raphael stuck to this motto while buying. At least he tried to until…

“You’re not getting the spice girls!” Raphael blurted out the moment he saw the record. He regretted the words when they came out of his mouth but he could not let Magnus get away with this.

“Hey don’t diss the spice girls! They are pop legends!” The cashier protested.

Raphael wanted to crawl in a hole. The first person he was ever properly attracted to was a spice girls fan. Oh this was just great.

Raphael sent a glare the guys way. He tried to put every ounce of hatred he felt towards the spice girls in it. Usually that shut people right up.

Usually.

“Look I don’t know what you have against the spice girls but you can not tell me you don’t enjoy 2 become 1. If you don’t at least sing along to Wannabe you’re not human” He argues and Raphael wants to die but also fight this guy.

“Wannabe is the worst-”

Both Magnus and Hot Guy look at him like he’s grown two heads

“And 2 become 1 is tacky”

And that sets Hot Guy off. He started ranting and Raphael found himself arguing his points until both of them aren’t even talking about the spice girls anymore.

“I’m clearly in the right since you are apparently an emotionless robot” He declared and Raphael is two seconds from reaching across the counter and punching this dude (or making out with him he really has no clue which at this point and it’s disorientating)

A cough from Magnus broke whatever spice girls fuelled bubble they had trapped themselves in

The hot guy quickly apologised to Magnus which infuriated Raphael even more but he said nothing, just seethed in anger quietly.

"Thank you um..“ Magnus said when hot guy is finished tallying up their items. "Simon” He says eyes flicking towards Raphael before returning his attention to Magnus.

"Magnus and the .. Robot is Raphael" Magnus introduced them.

"Odd names" He comments

 

"Odd people" Magnus says flashing one of his charming smiles. The cashier - Simon - glances over at Raphael again, an amused smile plays on his lips.

"I guess"

They finish buying the records (spice girls included much to Raphael’s distaste) and Magnus all but drags him out of the store.

“Raphael-”

“We’re going home” Raphael decided, leaving no room for arguments. Magnus is clearly mentally weighing up his options before sighing.

“Cmon then, I’m sure the cats miss us”

Raphael followed him to the car, fight leaving him immediately.

Stupid hot cashier guy and his stupid attractive face.

–––——————————————

Raphael tried to keep his attention firmly on the buildings zipping past his window. Which was to say he was blatantly ignoring Magnus, who, every few seconds would glance in his direction.

“So…”

He stayed silent. He refused to engage in this.

“That guy, what was his name again Sherman, Syril, Sam, Susan-”

“Susan’s a girls name”

“Don’t assume Raphael, I raised you better than that”

“You didn’t raise me” Raphael retorted, kicking himself for giving in so easily.

“Is that any way to talk to your mother?” Magnus scolded, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh blow me” Raphael bit out, a smile blooming despite his best efforts.

“Maybe later”

“Isn’t that incest?” Raphael asked

“Fun for all the family” Magnus replied with a wink. He snorted to keep back the laugh bubbling inside him.

Silence descended , not uncomfortable but there was a question hanging in the air between them.

“His name was Simon” Raphael finally conceded. A smile tugged at Magnus’s lips.

“So you do like him”

“I didn’t say that”

“In your own strange Raphael way you did”

“If I remember the guys second name were basically dating then?”

“I’ll plan your wedding if you get his middle name”

“Mmm I think I’ll pass”

“Your loss I’m an excellent party planner”

“I’d rather have a wedding with a minimal amount of glitter”

“Does it even count as a wedding at that point?” Magnus asked with an over dramatic eyeroll. Raphael wanted to punch his arm, a fond but clear gesture of ‘please shut the fuck up’. He refrained purely for the fact that Magnus was driving.

“It’s okay to like people, biscuit. Hating the world will only give you frown lines” The elder reminded him, not for the first time and probably not for the last.

Raphael ignored that piece of advice instantly and frowned.

“He was attractive” Raphael admitted tentatively.

“Atta boy”

Raphael tried to hide his blush and went back to staring out the window.

Magnus didn’t pester any more but there was a certain smugness in his smile that bothered Raphael more than the inane questions.

He didn’t understand why it mattered if he found the record store guy attractive. It wasn’t like he’d ever see the guy again.

Right?


	2. I Was Doing Just Fine Before I Met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Song To Listen To While Reading this: Closer by the Chainsmokers

"Hey Iz" Simon greeted Isabelle as he slung his book bag off his shoulder. 

"What's it today?" Came the typical greeting. 

 "Closer, the chainsmokers" He told her no longer bothered by the fact that she never said hi. They passed that stage a while ago. 

"Thanks Simon. She's been listening to a lot of romantic pop lately. Are you sure there's no one she's .." 

 "Actually now that you mention it I know she's been awful nice to Mrs Brighton next door. Never would have guessed her type was senile, wrinkled and mild mannered" Isabelle gave his arm a small playful slap. Simon grinned as she huffed out a laugh. 

 "She's coming in, how do I look?" Isabelle asked fixing her apron. "Like the usual ethereal goddess you are" He reassured her. The door of the coffee shop opened and Simon's best friend Clary Frey thundered in, hair flying. 

"That's my cue to leave" Izzy said taking in Clary's frown. "Don't leave me to fend for myself!" He pleaded. 

 "Sorry _hombre_ " She shrugged before quietly slipping away. 

 "Simon you would not believe what Dr. Kavinsky did.." Clary started the moment she reached their table. Simon sat forward prepared to be the supportive best friend he was. He felt for Clary -he had Kavinsky last year and the fucker assigned notoriously complicated assignments. 

 "Tell me about it" 

 ----------------------------- 

 It took 20 minutes and a whole cup of coffee to finally get Clary back to a relatively good mood. Isabelle came over with a second round for each of them as was custom on Friday nights. It was a tradition they had ever since they started coming to Izzy's little coffee shop nearly a year ago now. It was weird to think that if they hadn't gotten caught in the rain last year they would never have found this place. Their lives would be so different. 

 For instance Simon wouldn't have to deal with how painfully oblivious Clary was to Isabelle's flirting. 

 "Hey Izzy I didn't see you when I came in" Clary said sending Isabelle her typical mega watt smile. "You didn't look like you were in a great mood so I let the expert handle things" Izzy joked clapping Simon's shoulder. Clary chuckled down into her coffee. 

 "Yeah - just a professor being a jerk nothing major" She shrugged. "How could anyone be a jerk to you Lil' Miss Sunshine" Izzy asked, a small flirty smile playing over her lips. Clary rolled her eyes but a faint blush coloured her cheeks. 

Simon watched their 'to-and-fro' and wanted nothing more than to tell them to get a room but he swore to Izzy he wouldn't tell Clary about her massive obvious crush, even though he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

 "Oh I love that song but I have no idea what it's called" Clary exclaimed when Closer started up over the speakers. Simon had to give Izzy credit where it was due, her timing of the songs was starting to get scarily impeccable. 

"It's Closer by the Chainsmokers" Izzy told her, glancing quickly at Simon to confirm that she was right. Simon gave a small quick nod of assurance and hid his smile behind his coffee cup. "Thanks Iz" Clary beamed at her, now it was Izzy's turn to blush. 

Simon barely contained a sigh. Their little game was starting to get ridiculously out of hand. He's never felt more like a third wheel and they weren't even dating. 

 Izzy stayed to chat a moment longer before returning to work. Clary watched her go, looking almost longingly after her. 

 "So.. How was work today?" Clary asked dragging her attention back to him. 

"Ya know, records, hipsters, boredom. The usual. Well there was a guy.." Simon trailed off as he remembered the argument he had earlier today.

  "Oooh I know that smile. You thought he was cute didn't you?" Clary pried, a teasing smile playing over her lips. Simon feigned being offended by the suggestion.

"Whaaaat, no he wasn't cute. Not at all. I'm not even smiling. Shut your face Clary" 

 "So he was really cute" 

 "The cutest. But he called the Spice Girls tacky - I don't think it would last" Simon admitted. He smiled down into his coffee as snatches of their argument came back to him ("The Spice Girls are national treasures" "Aren't they British?" "National. Treasures.") 

 Clary's expression soften, a gentle almost relieved look entered her eyes. "It's good to see you getting back out there, especially after .. Ya know" She said, vaguely gesturing with her hands. 

Simon swallowed down the bitter lump in his throat as he mentally filled in the blank she left out. _Camille_. It had been nearly a year, it shouldn't still be so difficult to mention her even so vaguely.

"I noticed he was cute, I didn't say I we were dating or anything" Simon quickly corrected. He knew he was being defensive but he couldn't help it. It was like the rational part of his brain was cut off from the rest of him. He could hear it screaming that Clary means well but the connection to the rest of his brain was lost. Drowned out by bad memories and and the sour taste she left in his mouth. A system failure in his brain. 

 Clary pursed her lips, worry lines became visible as she carefully thought out her next words. Simon took a small quick breath to steady himself (systems rebooting) 

His thoughts cleared slightly (systems restored) and he felt bad for making Clary worry again. Like she didn't do enough of that the first few weeks after .... Ya know. 

 "Simon..." 

 "It's okay Clary" 

 "No if you need -" 

 "I mean it. It's okay. I'm okay" He reassured her, taking her hand and trying to catch her eye so she'd know he was telling the truth. She sighed a little but eventually a smile returned to her face (it was a tight smile but a smile none the less). 

She squeezed his hand. "Okay Simon. So tell me about the cute guy who hates the spice girls" 

 "His names Raphael and he's the worst..." Simon launched right into a dramatic account of their argument. Clary's smile loosened up and soon he had her laughing at what a complete idiot he'd been in front of the cute guy. Simon still felt wrong - almost icy inside but he'd thaw eventually. 

 "..and the guy that was with him Clary- I'm pretty sure the money he gave me had glitter on it.." 

 ----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was a lot of me just testing how the fuck I'm going to write Simon. We'll be kicking off soon my friends sit tight.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated they fuel me and my trash.  
> follow me on tumblr @bathildahotshot


	3. There's An Art To Life's Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Song While Listening to This Chapter: Someone New by Hozier. (that smooth crooning amirite?)

“Well isn’t that charming” Ragnor commented as he examined the record player. Raphael let out a disgusted noise. “Why is it so big?" 

 "Because it’s an antique Raph. You appreciate old things” Magnus called from his station at the home bar. He was mixing drinks for them with his usual grace and flourish. 

 "Yes like a good scotch, or a wine - not that thing" He sneered. Magnus joined them over by the new addition to their household. He handed Raphael his cocktail and patted the younger’s head. An acknowledgement of Raphael’s complaining but a clear way of saying I don’t care. 

 "It plays beautifully would you like to hear?“ Magnus asked handing Ragnor his own cocktail. Ragnor’s face lit up with excitement as he went to browse their collection of records. 

Raphael sighed in defeat and slinked off to the couch, fully intending on simmering in quiet distaste. 

 He liked the record player when Magnus played anything but the spice girls. Naturally he only played the spice girls. They weren’t even spicy, they were bland, tasteless. He was half tempted to write that down in case he ever came across Simon again. Doubtful but the thought still crossed his mind. 

 "You need to expand your collection my dear friend . There’s hardly a classic in sight” Ragnor tsked but never the less pulled out a record out from their bundle. A soft crooning floated through the room. 

Raphael felt his frown ease as a calmness overtook him.  Ragnor joined him on the couch, Magnus followed suit. This tradition was familiar and comfortable. Something Raphael looked forward to after a long week of work. And a very long week it had been. 

 "I’ll be returning to England very soon, any special requests while I’m there?“ Ragnor asked making himself comfortable. "Give your mother my best and stop into that little store in soho for me if you can” Magnus asked as he kicked his feet out in front of him. Chairman Meow cautiously examined Magnus’s pant leg before making himself comfy across his feet. Magnus spared a small smile for the cat before returning his attention back to his friends.

 "Raphael?“ 

 "Nothing, have fun though” He replied letting his head lull back. The drink was doing its magic and loosening him up. Magnus’s talent for drink making was almost as supernatural as the characters he wrote about. 

 "You really should consider a book tour in England soon" Ragnor urged. 

 "Who in England reads my books?“ Magnus scoffed but there was humor in his tone. He did exceptionally well in England, all over the world really. Everyone wanted to know what was to come next for his charismatic warlock and and grouchy vampire side kick. 

 "My mother for one. She’s obsessed - keeps asking for sneak peaks which I don’t have because of your instance of keeping everything under lock and key”  

That wasn’t true. Raphael knew exactly everything that was going to happen in the next book Magnus had recently sent off to get edited. Ragnor on the other hand was left in the dark (“he’d never admit it but he loves them. He’ll wait with all my other devout readers” “that’s cruel even for you” “I know isn’t it wonderful”).

 "I’m afraid one person doesn’t cover the costs dear. Maybe next year" 

 "You say that every year" 

 "Eventually I’ll live up to it" 

 "I’ll make you" 

 Magnus let out a laugh at that. 

 "I’ll make Raphael make you" 

 Raphael flashed a deadly smile Magnus’s way. His laughter died down to a nervous chuckle. Ragnor and Raphael shared an amused look but the matter was dropped. 

Magnus had become a bit of a recluse in recent years. Tours and meet ups were substituted for writing and impulse buying. He was still involved with his fans but mostly through social media. Raphael sometimes wished Magnus was as daring and bright as he used to be. He seemed to be dwindling lately. It worried him but Magnus was not a man who shared his troubles so freely. 

“Well in any case this is our last evening for a while so I say a toast” Ragnor said holding his glass out. 

“To old friends” He declared. “And prying mothers" 

 "Here here” Magnus agreed clinking his glass against Ragnors. Raphael followed him a smile finally spilling out on his face.

 It was hard to stay frosty with such warm people around him. 

 ———————————————————————-

 The night wore on and the record player was almost ignored as the three relived old stories from their times abroad. They didn’t drink half as much as they usually did. Too caught up in Magnus’s version of their first time in Scotland. 

 "… We barely set foot in the bar and you were already started a fight..“

 "I didn’t start anything! He was the one who started it!” Raphael argued with a pout. 

 "What was it he said again. Ah yes “Ye’re a wee little cunt aren’t ya?”“ Magnus tried (and failed horribly) at a Scottish accent. 

 "Dios that’s terrible” Raphael groaned but he couldn’t help his laugh. Magnus was laughing as well, hands clutching his sides. “The look on your face when he- oh my stomach hurts" 

 They eventually calmed and a silence descended. A silence that spoke of years of familiarity and friendship. 

 Raphael sometimes thinks back on a time before Magnus Bane crash landed (almost literally) into his life. They were teenagers then, both so unsure of themselves but not of their friendship with each other. So many years had come and gone. Now he was twenty three, Magnus nearly twenty six. And that penpal in England that Magnus sometimes talked about was sitting across from him, one of Raphael nearest and dearest friend. Life worked in odd ways. He certainly didn’t imagine this for himself. 

Ragnor’s phone gave three sharp buzzes, breaking the silence that had blanketed them. "Time to call it a night gents. I’ll try and see both of you before I leave though these days you’re both so dreadfully busy” Ragnor said rising tentively from his seat. 

 "We’ll make time for you" Magnus promised, rising as well. 

 "I know" Ragnor murmured just quietly enough for them to hear. Raphael hoisted himself up. “C'mon I’ll walk you out" 

 "I suppose I’ll clean up then” Magnus sighed, feigning annoyance. 

 "Thanks hun" Raphael joked. 

 "Incest" Magnus reminded him. 

 "Fun for all the-“ Ragnor started.

 "Family” Raphael and Magnus finished for him. 

 "Ugh we know each other far to well. Walk me out Raphael" 

 ———————————————————————————–

 Raphael did as promised and walked Ragnor to his car. Ragnor held most of the conversation, talking of his plans for the trip. 

 "Raphael I know it’s redundant to say but look after Magnus. While it is a beautiful record player it’s just another thing to clutter up your apartment" 

 "It was an impulse buy not a cry for help" Raphael pointed out. 

 "You know Magnus well enough to know that’s not true" He said, accusing eyes boring into Raphael’s own. He sighed deeply in defeat. 

 "Look I’m as worried as you are but trying to get him to say anything is like pulling teeth. He preaches so much about communication yet never communicates!“ Raphael told him, leaning against Ragnors car. 

 "I know it’s frustrating but I think he’s lonely Raphael. He’s a creature brimming with love. With no where for it to go it shapes into things he can love, instead of people” Ragnor observed. Raphael ran a hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do. Find him someone? I’m not exactly good in the whole dating department for myself never mind him”

“Oh I don’t know about that. Didn’t you meet someone the other day?” He asked a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Raphael shot daggers at his friend who feigned innocence but looked at him expectantly. 

 "I met no one. No meeting happened. There was an attractive person but that’s nothing new. You’ve met my coworkers at the Dumort I’m practically insensitive to attractiveness at this point" he argued, he realised he was rambling but the words wouldn’t stop tripping out of his mouth. He wanted to smack himself. Or maybe Ragnor. 

 "Ahh I see. So this ‘Sharon’ was a figment of Magnus’s imagination" 

 "It’s Simon" He corrected automatically and instantly regretted. 

 "Sorry, Simon" Ragnor said, smile bordering on smug. 

 "You’re a bad person" Raphael told him, rather put out about the whole thing. 

Ragnor let out a soft laugh before pulling Raphael unexpectedly into a hug. “Take care of yourself and him if you can" 

 "Of course” Raphael promised returning the hug. 

 "I’ll be back sooner than you’ll like I’m sure" He joked as he released the younger man. 

 "Good night Ragnor" Raphael said, giving him a small but sincere smile. 

 "Until next time Raphael" 

 ——————————————————————————–

 Raphael entered their apartment and saw no sign of Magnus. With a tired sigh he dragged himself to their joint study. Magnus, predictably, was sitting in front of his computer typing furiously. 

 "Inspired?“ Raphael asked, leaning against his desk, opposite to Magnus’s. 

The joint study had been a large arguing point in their household for the years they’ve lived together. Both had different ideas in regards to style and level of comfort. Magnus wanted bean bags for both of them after he read somewhere that they improved posture. Raphael quickly disproved that and insisted they get proper chairs meant for office work. Eventually their ideas of function and fun met somewhere in middle and they got swivel chairs. That started arguments later when Magnus would not stop spinning even after Raphael asked him nicely (threatened with promises of a painful death that may have involved the swivel chair).

 "Well you know Ragnor - always an unknowing gold mine of wisdom and one liners” Magnus replied, hardly tearing his eyes from the desk in front of him. 

Raphael watched him work for a moment, silently trying to find the right way to broach this topic. 

“What’s that nagging fool got you worried about now” Magnus asked when he’d grown tired of being stared at. 

“I thought he was a goldmine of wisdom" 

 "Doesn’t make him less of a fool” He muttered, still not looking at Raphael. 

“You’re insisting on being difficult” Raphael complained. 

 "I learnt from the best" Magnus threw back, a flash of a smile came and went. 

“Magnus you don’t do book tours anymore, you barely go to clubs. I don’t think you’ve gone on a date in months -" 

 "No need to rub it in" 

 "You know what I mean” Raphael huffed, crossing his arms childishly. He wasn’t lying when he said it was like pulling teeth. 

 Magnus finally looked up from his computer. His eyeliner made it hard to tell but Raphael knew he was tired - in more ways than one. “Look, I’ll book some signings in the area if it’ll make you happy" 

 "That’s not why-" 

 "I know. Let me work up to it bit by bit. Some signings first then I’ll think about a tour. I need some time Raph” He said, his voice was calm but his shaking hand revealed how hard this was on him. 

Raphael gave a sharp nod. “Thank you Magnus” He said walking over and laying a hand on the writers shoulder comfortingly. Trying to channel his appreciation through touch alone. 

 Magnus folded his own hand over Raphael’s and gave him a tight smile. “Anything for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you've stuck around thanks for the support.   
> The next chapters a fun one so bear with me. I dont really have an upload schedule but I doubt it'll be more than a couple of days between each update.   
> Leave comments and kudos if you'd please, they fuel me and my trash.   
> follow me on tumblr @bathildahotshot.


	4. I had the style, I had the ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Song for this Chapter: I Was A Teenage Anarchist by Against Me! (jace likes rock)

"Rise and Shine Lewis. We're getting breakfast" An almighty weight landed on top of him, awaking him from a dream. It was a nice dream too. He couldn't remember specifics but he remembered vague feelings of warmth and happiness. 

Simon let out a groan as he blindly reached for his glasses. Whatever (whoever) was on top of him had begun mercilessly poking at him. 

 He shoved on his glasses and was greeted with a sight that he wished was an unfamiliar one. Jace Wayland was sat on top of him, sunglasses lazily balanced on his 'natural' blond hair, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. 

 "Fuck off" Simon spat flopping back down onto his bed. 

Jace let out a dramatic sigh. "Have it your way then" 

 One moment Simon was safely tucked in his bed, fully intending to ignore his 'friend' (a title he uses loosely) the next he was tumbling to the floor. 

 He let out a yelp and landed painfully on his ass. He sat dazed on the floor for a moment, wondering how his life led up to this point. 

 Two black skinny jean clad legs appeared before him. "C'mon, breakfast - my treat" Jace said holding out his hand for Simon to take. 

 Simon stared at the hand, contemplating whether or not this was worth it before finally accepting it. He had no doubt that Jace would double his efforts of annoying Simon into submission. He really doesn't know why he's friends with him. 

 Jace effortlessly hoisted Simon to his feet and gave his a back a firm pat. "Let's go" He said leading Simon towards the bedroom door. 

"I'm in pyjamas!" 

 "So?" 

 Simon made a frustrated noise in the back of of his throat. He quickly pushed at Jace's shoulders until the other man was out of his bedroom. 

 "Ten minutes then I'll do whatever it is you want" Simon said before slamming the door in Jace's face. 

 "What am I supposed to do for ten minutes?" Jace yelled through the door. 

"There's a mirror in the bathroom, go be a pretty birdie and stare at it!" He yelled back, not bothering to wait for the response.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "You're my weird friend you realise that?" Simon said, turning where Jace had pointed. 

 "I'm not weird. You're weird" Jace argued, kicking his feet up on the dash. 

 "Put them down! And yes you are weird. The weirdest. When my mom asks how my friends are doing I always leave you out because you're my weird friend" He complained half heartedly, more focused on driving than on the pouting blonde next to him. 

 "I'm your best friend shut up" 

 "Clary's my best friend" 

"Didn't you tell me I'm your hot mess friend last week?" He asked fiddling with the radio. He landed eventually on a rock station, A vaguely familiar song started up. Simon let his fingers tap along on his steering wheel. 

 "Yeah but that was because you hit up seven different clubs, blacked out multiple times and made out with anyone who had a piercing. Then to top it all off you threw up on yourself, on me and in the sewer by the pizza place we stopped at" 

 "We had pizza that night?"

"We did, though you started crying because you couldn't finish your last slice and it looked lonely in its box with out its friends" "I don't remember that" "Lucky you" He mumbled dryly. Being friends with Jace was a lot to handle sometimes. Well more than sometimes. A lot of the time. All of the time 

 "Turn here" 

 "This leads to a Dunkin Donuts Jace"

"I said we were getting breakfast. Chocolate glaze with sprinkles right?" Jace asked as he climbed out of the car. 

 Okay maybe only some of the time. 

 "You know me so well" Simon joked but gave the blonde an appreciative smile.  

"Back in a few" He said, before sauntering to the exit like he was a model. Only Jace Wayland could make Dunkin Donuts look like a runway. 

Simon let out a tired sigh and leaned back in seat, letting his head hit the headrest. He had been up way too late last night but he didn't regret it. There were pages of lyrics at home waiting for him to comb through - something he hadn't been able to look forward to in a while. 

 Now that he thought about it he hasn't seen Jace in a while either. The family he played bodyguard to had promoted him recently. Now he personally protector their eldest son. ("His names Alec and usually I'd hate guys like him, Rich, kinda condescending but not him. He's a good man, loves rules but not a wet blanket. It's like I've known him all my life ya know?" "Not really" "Then use your imagination") 

 Jace was not someone Simon ever thought he'd be friends with. He was Clary's ex boyfriend and completely full of himself. He was rich douche who cared way too much about his hair. He was not at all someone Simon should care about but underneath the grime of assholeishness there was a man who cared deeply for those he loved, who was intelligent, kind and damn funny when he wanted to be. Then underneath all that was a bigger asshole but Simon put up with him anyway. 

 His phone buzzed for the fourth time that morning. They were all from his sister. Every Sunday she tried to get him to come have brunch with her and her fiancé. Every Sunday Simon declined. 

 He let himself drift in and out of conscientiousness. Sleep deprivation dragging his mind and eyelids down. 

 Minutes passed that felt like seconds before he was being harshly awoken once again by Jace opening the passenger side door. 

 He cracked open his eyes and made grabby hands at the pink box in Jace's hands. 

 "We got two more stops before your dirty paws are allowed anywhere near these"

"I'm not a dog" 

 "That's debatable" 

 "I’ll make you walk" 

 Jace didn't say another word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Their next stop was Starbucks. Simon almost felt ashamed stepping through the glass doors. He was betraying Izzy's coffee for something that could never match up. 

 The first sip was almost depressing. Izzy knew exactly the amount of caramel he liked. She ruined all other coffee for him.

"Cmon we gotta get to our final destination" 

 "That sounds sinister" 

 "Good" 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Their final stop was grassy hill over looking most of the city. Since it was so early in the day it was devoid of people. 

 Jace lay the box of donuts in between them and sat on his leather jacket. Simon shucked off his flannel and made himself comfortable next to him. 

He didn't really understand this - whatever this was but appreciated it none the less. It was uncomplicated, spontaneous and ultimately confusing. 

 Just like Jace. 

 They ate in relative silence for a while. Jace sipped his green tea and Simon ignored the coffee rapidly cooling next to him. He left his phone in the car where he knew it was buzzing every few minutes with texts that would go unanswered until much later today.  Maybe tomorrow if felt like being a dick. 

He'd answer them today. 

 No then she'd convince him to go. 

 Then tomorrow. 

 She'd be even more angry 

 "Look I have a reason for this" Jace started speaking, tearing Simon out of his warring thoughts. 

 "That's surprising" Simon replied, giving his full attention to the blonde.

"I know, ruins my spontaneous charm. But I have to ask a favour..." He trailed off sheepishly. Jace wasn't the favour asking type and if he did it was never so outright. 

 "I won't like this will I?" Simon asked, dread growing in the pit of stomach. 

 "No I just need you to dust off those acting skills of yours" Jace tried to reassure, giving Simon’s back an awkward pat. 

 "I don't act" Simon said becoming rapidly more confused and alarmed. 

 "You act like an idiot every day" Jace told him, cocky smile making its way on to his face. 

 "Oh fuck you" Simon spat, panic leaving him, replaced with reluctant acceptance that whatever Jace was about to ask he was going to say yes. 

 No one said no to Jace Wayland. 

 "What do you want?" 

"I need you to pretend to be someone's date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked this. This chapter was a lotta fun. I'm secretly Jimon trash but Saphael has my heart. Also be on the look out for a possible Malec fic thats linked to this world coz thats bouncing around in my head.  
> To those that are continuously supporting this trash thank you so much you dont know how much that means to me  
> follow me @bathildahotshot on tumblr.


	5. Crystal balling, Just to help him see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song for this chapter: Black Magic by Little Mix

“It’s not like the devil will miss you for one day. Hell is hardly empty” Magnus tried yet again to convince Raphael.

Raphael felt his lip quirk upward despite his best efforts.

“That’s not what Shakespeare said”

“Frankly Biscuit I care little for what dead men have said”

“And you call yourself a writer”

Magnus sent a withering glare Raphael’s way as he did and undid his black satin cravat. The fabric stubbornly refused to cooperate with his unsteady bejewelled hands. Finally with a great put upon sigh he let his hands fall to his sides and gave Raphael a helpless look.

“Please..”

Raphael said nothing as he made his way to Magnus. He carefully slid the fabric from Magnus’s neck to refold it.

“Raph I’m doing this for you so please just take the day off. You won’t miss much. She still has you doing donkey work anyway” He pleaded softly.

Raphael felt himself deflate at the words. It was true. Camille rarely let him do work that he was actually qualified to do, instead making him work the translation sector of Dumort Publishing. He translated novels from Spanish to English for mass market production and to make matters worse they only ever seemed to get smutty terrible romance novels. He nearly celebrated when he got a poorly thought out detective novel or whenever the next edition of the far out, off the wall Scifi serial he was translating came in.

It was donkey work. He was trained to edit works, to promote the next up and coming best seller, to read a large variety of books and to pick out the gems and try his best to polish them and send the out into the world.

Instead he was rewriting Mrs Davenport’s love affair with the muscular waiter who was secretly an undercover assassin sent to murder her husband. The muscular part was more important than the whole assassin thing - trust him on that.

He didn’t always work in the translation sector. He used to be one of the chief publishers but since Camille was a bitter old hag Raphael was bunked down without a say.

He thought about the stack of work waiting for him on his desk and his mind was made up.

“One moment I have to call in ‘sick’”

Magnus’s resulting smile was entirely worth the awkward phone call to Camille.

———————————-

“Are you sure I’m the guy for this?” Simon asked, pulling at the collar of his borrowed shirt. It was a designer brand - soft but weighed down by the money this single piece of fabric was worth. The pants and accompanying sweater weren’t any lighter.

“No” Jace replied tersely as he rapidly typed on his phone. “But my other option was Meliorn and it’s just a hunch but I think Maryse and Robert would disapprove slightly more”

“So no matter what they’re gonna disapprove”

“Put on a charming smile, mind your pees and ques and address them as Ma'am and Sir and you shouldn’t be in too much shit. The whole liking guys thing is new for them so don’t expect warm and open welcomes straight off the bat” Jace advised finally looking up from the device in his hand.

“And what about Alec?” Simon asked, trying (and failing) to clamp down the anxiety bubbling in his chest.

A pained look crossed Jace’s face briefly.

“Alec’s ….. Alec. I can’t promise he’ll be Prince Charming but hey you’re getting paid” He shrugged. Simon huffed his displeasure at how vague Jace was being.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and felt wrong. He was wearing clothes that weren’t his, his glasses had been retired for contact lenses and he was wearing far too much perfume and far too little flannel. His hair remained in its usual state - no product or combing could ever get it to stay right. Still he combed his hands through it, trying his best to get his stubborn locks to yield.

He knew he was fidgeting from worry but could you blame him? The first date he was going on in nearly a year was fake. An excuse for Alec to leave the house without supervision. He was just a plot piece - nothing more. How romantic.

“Stop” Jace commanded, Simon hadn’t even noticed he’d made the trip over to his side of the room. The blonde swatted Simon’s hands away and smoothed the curls back into their unruly place. Silence descended as Simon rather pathetically allowed Jace free reign of his hair.

“There, now you don’t look so mundane” He said, taking a step back to admire his handy work. Simon caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror but didn’t see a difference. It looked almost messier now.

“Thanks, real confidence boost buddy” He bit out sarcastically, finally stepping away from the mirror.

“Not all of us can be naturally blond devilishly handsome strong and capable men”

“The devil part is accurate I don’t know about the naturally blond bit”

Simon dodged a swipe of Jace’s hand.

“Don’t be a bitch”

Simon threw a cheeky smile Jace’s way who rolled his eyes but smiled right back. A rare unreserved and honest smile that grounded Simon in the moment. Whatever was to happen would happen. He couldn’t stop it but he could try to make the day enjoyable for himself and for the illustrious Alec.

“So where am I taking the lucky guy?”

“Have you ever heard of Magnus Bane?”

———————————

“Mr Bane Sir it’s a pleasure to meet you” The owner Mrs. Wortin greeted them as they made their way through the back of the bookstore. She was a short portly woman with dark skin and darker eyes. She gave Magnus a cheery smile which he returned easily. “Thank you for hosting the signing Madam. This is Raphael Santiago, my assistant for the day” Raphael didn’t miss the amused twinkle in Magnus’s eye as he said ‘assistant’. Mrs Wortin shook Raphael’s hand and led them through the piles and boxes of books that lay in towers around the backroom.

“We’ve had people lining up all morning waiting for you” she informed them. “The sharpies you wanted -”

“The Gold ones”

“Yes the gold sharpies are in a box under the desk and the … Glitter” She confirmed, sounding slightly confused by the whole ordeal but good natured none the less.

“Thank you dear” Magnus charmingly said. And charmed Mrs. Wortin was. Raphael was nearly impressed himself. It had been far too long since Magnus had been like this. His eye makeup was perfectly done, he got the tips of his hair temporarily dyed red and he was finally wearing something other than than the ridiculously low necked satin shirts he liked to parade around in. (“They’re classy but casual” “They look like rich people pyjamas” “I am rich people Biscuit”)

“I’ll go give a little intro, you boys be ready when I call you” She warned before disappearing into the front of the store.

Magnus’s shoulders sagged and he slumped against the wall. Raphael reached out his hand without a word and Magnus grasped it.

“I’m proud of you” Raphael murmured.

“I just want to leave, is that bad?” He asked, voice cracking at the end. It tugged at his heart watching his friend in such a state.

“No because you’re not going to” Raphael stated firmly, trying to convey how much faith he had in Magnus through his words.

Magnus said nothing but his face visibly brightened - becoming more determined less defeated.

A knock the door signalled that it was time for them to make their grand entrance.

They exchanged nods. A silent but effective way of saying “let’s do this”

Magnus was the first to step out into the bookstore. The cheers and screams of his devoted readers was deafening.

—————–

Along with his borrowed clothes came a borrowed car. Simon didn’t mind the car as much. It was Jace’s, something his allusive father had gifted him on his sixteenth birthday that Jace never used because he was atrocious at driving. It was a gorgeous classic black muscle car that probably would make guys more interested in cars cream themselves. Simon was just giddy at the thought of driving something other than his hunk of junk.

The seats were smooth leather and the radio had been replaced with a more modern system that didn’t crap out every forty miles. While Jace didn’t drive the car he maintained very well. Part of it was the fact that it was one of the last gifts his father gave him, another part was the blind belief that he would eventually succeed in getting a drivers licence.

Every year he does the test - every year he fails. Simon bets that they’ll eventually give him one out of pity. Eventually. For now they could all be glad Jace wasn’t terrorising the general population on the road.

He followed the gps on his phone to the office building he was to pick Alec up from. Jace said it was likely he’d have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. If he did he was to pretend he was rich well mannered socialite who met Alec at a business function. He was supposed to tell them they were going for lunch at some big name restaurant and that he’d have Alec back before dinner and yada yada yada.

Simon knew he was going to fuck up spectacularly. He just hopes Alec is the forgiving sort.

———

“Mr. Bane it’s absolutely, just an honor and privilege and oh my god you’re real” One of Magnus’s fan’s gushed as they shook Magnus’s hand. “The honor is mine, who should I make this out to” He asked taking the well worn copy of Downworlders Book 1: A Warlocks Curse from their hands.

Raphael had tuned out at that point. He took the gift Magnus passed him from the fans hand and carefully laid it with the others. They had been going for nearly an hour now and already they had three boxes packed full of little presents and fan arts. Some of the people recognised Raphael from previous tours and from Magnus’s social media and greeted him which just as much reverence. He felt it was misplaced but tried his best to be gracious about it all.

Magnus got progressively more relaxed and brighter over time. That spark and flare that had been dwindling over the past year seemed to kindle and ignite again.

Like Ragnor said Magnus was a creature brimming with love and as a writer he loved his fans. Not because they loved him to the point of godhood but because they breathed life into his characters and stories in ways he never expected when he started writing the Downworlders.

Raphael’s life has always been in many ways Magnus’s. He remembers the bravado in which Magnus declared he’d write the best trashy fantasy series in the world. The trashy part was dropped as he began writing and one of Raphael’s most distinct memories was waking up to answer a phone call from Magnus at two in morning and hearing the words that would change the course of their lives “It’s actually good Raph. I might actually publish this”

He remembers printing manuscripts and sending them to publishers and researching until all hours of morning. Learning to haggle and deal and make sure Magnus’s work wasn’t mistreated or stolen or paid less than what it deserved. He learned to be an editor and a business man and an assistant all in one well before ever stepping foot in a college.

He felt as much a part of the series as the fans did - as Magnus did - but still it was weird being acknowledged during signings, to be tweeted at by strangers saying nice things for what felt like no reason.

Though he can admit he does enjoy the Starbucks gift cards that fans have brought him over the years.

“Can I ask will we ever get another love interest for the High Warlock? After the bust with Caramella everyone’s been speculating about who he’ll end up with”

“Good question. I can say that - not in the next book which has already been through editing and all the other wonders of trying to get a book published - but in what I’m writing at the moment there is definitely room for a little romance. Not confirming or denying anything but there is room” Magnus artfully evaded the question.

“Mr. Bane I know you get this question all the time but when will we actually meet Shadowhunters in your series? We have the fleeting encounters and the rumours and stories but never a proper introduction”

“They’re not ready for their introduction quite yet. In the next you will hear more, see less because well shit hits the fan so to speak aaaaand that’s all I’m gonna say”

Raphael smirked down at his phone as he thought about the next novel. Certainly one of the most gruelling of the lot. Magnus’s character were not treated kindly in this one. While Magnus was a firm antagonist to the belief that you should kill your darling he certainly didn’t mind making them suffer.

“Hello uh Mr. Bane .. Sir I just..”

“It’s you!” A familiar voice accused. Raphael looked up and eyes were drawn first to the tall dark haired stranger but then he noticed the man at his side staring past Magnus and directly at Raphael.

“Sandra wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter 4 times and now its so long I had to split it in two :))))))). Part 2 of this chapter will come when it comes my schedule is nonexistent I'm aware. Also the rec'd song will make more sense with p2. Coz Alec and Simons beautiful perfect dream date is most certainly not with each other.   
> For anyone that stuck around thank you!  
> if you're new and liked this comments and kudos are appreciated.   
> (p.s follow me @bathildahotshot on tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, they feul me,  
> I love my trash sons and they needed a happy au, Also the magnus and Raphael bants need to be a cannon thing.  
> Follow me @bathildahotshot on tumblr for more Saphael trash!


End file.
